


into the unknown

by the_wildest_ace1



Series: royal and rebel (more than one together) [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BAMF Evie (Disney), BAMF Raven, BAMF Snow White, F/M, Gen, Mal Being an Asshole (Disney), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regina is not one of them, lots of people grow, she'll get better tho, there are bamfs all around, this is gonna be a wild fucking ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildest_ace1/pseuds/the_wildest_ace1
Summary: And they all lived happily ever after.At least, that's what the stories say. That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? The curses get broken, the dragon gets slain, the evil queens and cruel imps and whatnot lose, while the good, kind princesses and princes win, right? That's how it's supposed to go.That's what Evie believed.So why wasn't that happening?
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie/Peter Pan, Ben/Peter Pan, Evie (Disney) & Prince Charming (OUAT) & Raven Queen (Ever After High) & Snow White (OUAT), Evie (Disney) & Raven Queen (Ever After High) & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Peter Pan/Evie, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: royal and rebel (more than one together) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally got around to posting the second part of 'when we're together'! i'm not quite sure if i want to turn this into a multi fic yet or not (but knowing me i probably will and will take forever to post it :P)
> 
> title from frozen 2's into the unknown

A happy couple stood in the middle of the vast crowd, watching the ceremony take place. The wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming was finally taking place, and no one could be any happier.

Okay, that was a lie, Evie could be much happier than she was right now, but just a little bit. It wasn't her fault though. Her sister had thrown some flowers in it upon waking up. Sure, making dresses was more Evie's thing, but she could've at least made Snow's wild black hair look decent. No matter, it was her big sister's wedding and if Snow wanted her hair to look like a bird's nest, so be it. _She's happy,_ Evie thought with a sigh, _that's all that matters._ So she smiled a wide smile and hoped it was enough. Judging by the elbow in the ribs she received, the princess guessed it wasn't. She turned to the culprit and looked at Raven's smiling face. "Calm down, E. You look as if you're about to combust." she whispered. On the other side of Evie was a brunet dressed in green, who nodded his agreement.

"She's right, you know." Peter agreed in a whisper. Evie let out a small huff, causing Raven to laugh and Peter rolled his eyes. "Ben, talk some sense into your true love. She's overreacting."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Why is she my true love whenever you two argue?" teased Ben, pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads. "Evie, darling, relax. Snow looks lovely."

Rolling her eyes, Evie leaned back in Ben's arms with a droll look. "Well, of course she does. She's _our_ sister." the young princess said, gesturing between her and her twin. "But she would look even better if she hadn't rolled out of bed and left her hair looking like that."

"So that's how she did it." The statement came from beside Raven and Evie couldn't help but glare at the impressed look on Mal's face. "She's has to show me how she does it."

"Don't you dare."

"But Evie-"

A small delicate giggle interrupted Mal and the half fae turned to look at the grinning blonde princess beside her. "I'm with Evie on this one, Mal." Apple smiled "When you get married, we are turning these beautiful purple locks into a masterpiece."

"As if that'll ever happen." mocked Jay, causing Mal to reach back and smack him. 

"Don't be silly, silly!" Apple giggled as she pulled Mal into a side hug "Of course, there's someone out there for Mal. Just like there's someone out there for me." 

Mal smiled briefly before she caught Apple's line of sight and frowned at the prince who had caught the blonde princess' eye. "Not likely." she muttered.

"Oh, listen up! They're taking their vows!" Carlos exclaimed as Raven began to bounce up and down. Evie allowed a grin to slip through at Raven's excitement and listened to her brother-in-law take his vows. No matter what happened in the past or what the future would bring, it was obvious that Charming loved her sister very much and that his love was returned. She felt hands slip into hers and she looked at Peter and Ben, who were smiling at her. 

She gave the two a quick kiss, before meeting Snow's eyes over Charming's shoulder. The bride gave her baby sister a genuine smile and blew a kiss, before doing the same to Raven. The twins returned the gesture and smiled when Snow turned back to Charming. It really was a perfect day.

Well, until all of hell broke lose. 

The doors had slammed open and a collective gasp of shock rang out through the crowd. Evie froze, hoping it wouldn't be who she thought it was. She prayed that this wasn't happening. _Not here, not now_ , she thought. 

"It's the Queen!" Doc's voice rang out as two guards slid on the floor. A small snarl tore through Evie, as she moved to stand in front of her sister and brother-in-law, Raven and true loves right behind her. The blue haired princess exhaled harshly, as she felt her magic pulse through her. It had been awhile since she used it, but this was her sister's wedding day dammit. Like hell would she let it get ruined. 

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!" Snow yelled out, and Evie could hear the unsheathing of a sword. Knowing her sister, she had probably taken Charming's sword and was holding it up towards their unwanted guest.

The Evil Queen, and the twins' mother, Regina.

"Snow, don't- it's what she wants." Charming said.

"Don't." Raven said as she stood beside Evie, her voice rang out loud and clear as she drew a small dagger. It was obvious that the former queen was shocked by her daughters' response, but Evie and Raven were tired. They were so tired of the fighting, the tears, the bloodshed-oh gods, there was enough bloodshed to last them centuries. 

"I will not let you ruin this wedding." Charming said, his voice deadly calm. The princess watched as Regina snapped out of a trance, and looked around the room before giving the couple a false smile.

"I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." 

"They'll pass. Thanks." Peter snapped quickly.

"But you shall have it. Listen well! For on this… happy, _happy_ day- my _real work_ begins." Evie watched as the crowd cowered away from her as she spoke. She felt Raven tense beside her as Regina walked around, and the blue haired girl drew her sister into her side. "Soon everything you love- everything you all love-will be gone." 

The twins risked looking at Snow, fear in both of their eyes. The sisters knew the look in the former queen's eyes. It was a look of determination and pure revenge, a look that said that she was finally getting what she wanted. The eldest sister listened to her cold words, glaring when the former queen turned to look at the Snow and Charming. "And out of your suffering," she said while looking at Snow, before continuing while looking at the twins with an unfathomable look "while rise my happiness." she turned away from the twins and looked out into the crowd, before settling on Snow once more "I will destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do."

And with those final words, Regina turned on her heel and walked away, only to disappear in a puff of black smoke. Evie let out a shaky breath and felt Raven do the same, as Peter and Ben pulled them into a hug. They were soon joined by Charming and Snow, who clutched the younger royals protectively.

"She won't win." Snow said fiercely and Evie squeezed her eyes shut at the broken noise Raven made "I swear to you- _she will not win_."

* * *

A young boy stared at the drawing of the royal family one last time. He shut the large book close. "Is that a good book?" a woman across from him asked.

"It's more than just a book." he answered in a factual tone and the woman laughed not unkindly as the bus announced the upcoming stop. The brunet quickly placed his book into his backpack and got off the bus, before heading towards the long line of taxis. He knocked on one of the taxi windows, before flashing the driver the gold credit card. "Uh, you take credit cards?"

An hour later, the young boy took a deep breath, looking up at the apartment door in front of him. This was it, there was no turning back once he did this. Gathering his courage, he raised a hand and knocked on the door once. He waited a little while, only to be greeted by the sight of a tall blonde woman in a pink dress. 

He smiled amused as she subconsciously looked forward, before looking down at him confused. "Um, can I help you?" she asked unsure. 

"Is your name Emma Swan?"

"...yes?" he grinned up at her, only confusing her more. 

"Good. My name is Henry… and I'm your son." he said with a sheepish grin. _Welp, no turning back now_ , he thought as he looked at Emma's stupefied face. Henry pursed his lips waiting for her to say something, before walking into her apartment.

"Whoa! Whoa, hey! Kid? Kid?! I don't have a son!" Emma protested as he looked around. He wandered into the kitchen. He stopped at the kitchen island and looked at her seriously. "where are your parents?!"

"Ten years ago, you gave up a baby for adoption." He watched her carefully as a look of disbelief crossed her face "That was me."

"Give me a minute." she said quickly before running to the bathroom. Henry sighed before shrugging slightly. He should've figured she would need a moment to process the information, but he hadn't even gotten to the important stuff yet. 

He looked around the apartment again, his boredom begin set in a little. If only Evelyn and Ravenna were here; they'd know what to do to pass the time. Henry's mood quickly deflated as he thought of his older sisters. He hoped they weren't too worried about him. Henry smiled sadly, knowing that they were going to be so pissed at him when he got back, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. Knowing that he finally found a way to give them-to give _everyone_ \- their happily ever after. 

"Hey Emma! Do you have any juice?" he called and headed towards the refrigerator. He was going to be here a while, might as well get comfy. Opening the fridge, he found a bottle of orange juice. I hope she won't mind, Henry thought before grabbing it "Never mind! I found some!" Eyeing the little bit of orange juice, the ten year old shrugged before drinking from the bottle. "We should probably get going."

"Get going where exactly?" Emma asked, as she exited the bathroom to stand across from him.

"I'm taking you back home with me!" he said giddily, almost as if she were a stranded, drenched puppy instead of his estranged birth mother. 

"Okay, that's it! I'm calling the cops!"

"Then I'll say you kidnapped me." Emma whirled around with a look of disbelief and incredulity. "I mean, come on. Who are they going to believe? You, an adult, or me, a poor defenseless kid who a long way from home?"

"And they'll totally buy that because I'm your birth mother." she said and Henry tried not to squirm under her intense gaze. "But you won't do that."

"Won't I?" 

"Look, I'm not good at a whole lot of things, but one thing I'm good at is telling when people are lying to me. It's sort of my superpower." she said walking towards him. Henry wanted to leap for joy. She had just given him the chance he needed to get her to come with him.

"Please don't call the cops. Just…. Just come home with me? Please?" he begged throwing in the pout Evelyn had taught him. He stared Emma down and held back a grin when she finally sighed in defeat. 

"So where is home exactly?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? You've got to be kidding me." _If you only knew_ , Henry thought thinking of the book in his backpack. Instead he grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat as Emma walked away "Alright then, Storybrooke here we come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world hasn't shown her a sliver of mercy or pity lately. Hasn't been given a break or reprieve or anything once her father's heart stopped beating. 
> 
> Evie's life had become nothing but pure hell for her and a joke for everyone else. Especially when it came to this, this creature- because she wasn't a human, couldn't be human. She was too monstrous to be anything remotely human- standing above her, who's disbelieving giggle reached her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess who decided to turn this bad boy into a multichapter even tho she already has another one story that really needs to be worked on?
> 
> it me! 
> 
> also forewarning: this is my first attempt at writing a darkish chapter, but i did my best!

Valentina sighed as she sat on the couch beside her twin, looking at the tv screen with unseeing eyes. There was still no word on Henry yet and Valentina's thoughts were turning for the worst. She sighed, trying to think positively, but her thoughts just kept going south. "Valentina?" the black haired girl turned to see her twin looking at her with wide eyes. It was obvious that Alanna Mills was just as frustrated and scared as her twin. "Valentina... I'm-I don't-."

"I know." Valentina said soothingly as she embraced her. Valentina tucked Alanna's head into her neck and tried to hold back the tears. She always tried to be strong for her family, doing whatever they needed her to. Their father had died when they were young and Regina had never remarried again. Since then it had always been the three of them, until Henry came along.

Valentina knew her family wasn't perfect, no matter how hard Regina tried to make it seem like, but the teen was okay with it. She understood that her mother had a lot of responsibilities that came with title as Mayor, so she did the best she could. She made sure that her siblings went to school on time and helped them with homework and studying. She often found herself making their meals, doing the laundry and taking them to and from school. She didn't have many friends, but she had her siblings and that was enough for her.

Alanna's sigh pulled her out of her revere "It'll be alright. I swear we'll find Henry." Valentina smiled reassuringly and was given a small smile in response. Valentina gave her sister a small smile and pushed her black hair out of her brown eyes-both traits they inherited from their father.

The pair snapped their head up at the sound of the front door opening. The twins got up from the couch and watched as their mother ran to the door and threw it open. They slumped in disappointed as Graham entered the living room with a sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything." Regina nodded slowly and Valentina pulled Alanna into her side as she cried. Why was this happening? What had she done to deserve this type of pain?

* * *

Evie panted harshly as she ran through the dense forest, dodging the low hanging branches that seemed to be reaching out to her.

No. They were reaching out for her.

Because _of course_ they were. After all, she hadn't shown Evie a sliver of mercy or pity before, why would she do it now? Especially now that Evie had went and pissed her off. _Now look at you_ , her subconscious cooed sounding exactly like her mother, _when will you learn that you're better off seen and not heard?_

A cry of frustration left her as she dodged another tree branch. Sucking in a harsh breath, Evie waved a hand at the branches; willing them to part and leave her be. But to her disappointment, the branches did nothing of the sort. It seemed as if it had the opposite effect. The branches began to reach out further and further, trying to drag the blue haired girl back the way she came.

_No! No, I can't_ , Evie thought hysterically. She'd rather die out here in the cold winter forest than by _her_ hand. Not that it was proving to be much of a difference. _No_ , she thought again as she tried to smack away a tree branch.

A yell of surprise left her as she tripped over an upturned root, though it soon turned into a scream of horror as the root curled around her ankle and dragged her back. "No! _No, no, no!_ " 

"Princess." a sweet voice crooned out and Evie clawed at the ground harder "Come now, princess."

" _No!_ " Evie screamed again, this time thrusting her hand out. To her surprise and immense relief, her magic forced the root away from her and Evie scrambled to her feet and began to run again. " _Leave me alone!_ "

"Now, now princess. That's not how this works." Gods, Evie never thought she could ever hate a word- hate _anything_ \- so much. Especially a word that she had cherished her whole life. But hearing it now made her skin crawl and her stomach churn violently. The word that she had once worn with pride had not only been stripped away from her, but now made to mock her and degrade her.

_No- I have to focus! I just have to get out of the forest_ , she reminded herself. Once she was out of the forest, she'd be in the village Hunter had told her about. He had told her it was safe and that he had friends there that would look after her if needed; he promised!

_"Don't worry, Evie. I'll do everything that I can to help you."_ he had promised. The former knight had stuck by her and her sisters ever since he had begun his training last year and had remained after everything had started going to hell. Hunter was loyal-no, Hunter was her _friend_. Now all she had to do was get on the path-

There! Evie held back a sob as she found the path that would take her out of the forest and to Hunter. She was so close-

" _Ack!"_ Evie screeched as a tree branch took hold of her jacket an pulled her back, while several vines and roots began covering the path. " _No! No, please, no-"_

"Tough break, princess." Evie couldn't help but sob as the voice came closer. She screwed her eyes shut to save herself from seeing her current tormentor's smirking face. "You were _so_ close too! But, as usual, you're just not good enough. Never have and never will."

A gasp escaped her as the branch forced her onto her knees on the ground, but still she refused to open her eyes. She had already given her the satisfaction of seeing her in such a horrible state, she wouldn't watch her gloat. It wasn't much, but Evie could treat it like a small win.

(Evie now had a lot of experience of treating things like small wins.

Survival did that to you.)

"Why Regina still bothers with you is beyond me." Evie clenched her teeth at the mention of her mother, a reaction that was becoming more and more common with her.

Evie never thought she could ever hate a word.

Evie also never thought she could hate _her own mother_.

Evie has been learning a lot lately.

"I mean, you're really kind of pathetic. What she hopes to do with a sorry princess is beyond-"

"Shut up!" It's low and quiet, even to Evie's own ears, but she heard it. Of course, she heard it, why wouldn't she? It doesn't matter that Evie had said it so quietly that she could barely hear it; because the world hasn't shown her a sliver of mercy or pity lately. Hasn't been given a break or reprieve or anything once her father's heart stopped beating.

Evie's life had become nothing but pure hell for her and a joke for everyone else. Especially when it comes to this, this creature- because she wasn't a human, couldn't be human. She was too monstrous to be anything remotely human- standing above her, who's disbelieving giggle reached her ears.

"Did you just- oh, princess! You never cease to amuse me!" she crowed sounding truly delighted. Evie fought a gasp as a small hand grasped her chin, forcing her face up. Evie heard her click her tongue in disappointment, before squeezing tightly, allowing her nails to dig into Evie's skin. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Evie screwed her eyes tightly, because one thing Evie has learned recently, is that she is _fantastic_ at disobeying people when they threaten her. The nails dig in deeper, but aside from a small gasp, Evie still doesn't open her eyes.

Another sigh. "Honestly? I truly don't understand you." she said, half mocking and half serious "I know you must think you're being-I don't know- brave or whatever, but princess? _You're not_. You're not brave or strong or whatever you're deluding yourself to be." Evie screwed her eyes up tighter, wishing it would somehow make this, make everything stop. Gods, she just wanted it to stop. "You don't know how to be brave; you're just not the type. You're type is the fragile little princess. You're type is the one that gets saved. You're type isn't made to more than just a pretty face. You're type is the dumb, vapid, pathetic, blueberry prince-"

" _SHUT UP!"_ She screamed, eyes finally opening in fear and hate and rage and-and-

Brown eyes widened in shock as she watched the creature- because she was not human. Evie didn't care if she was only half fae; she was not human, there was no humanity in her-flew back and slammed into a tree with a sickening crack. For a moment all she could do was stare at the prone figure before looking down at her hands and the faint blue wisps of magic that danced along her finger tips.

Evie took a deep breath before starting to pull herself from the tree branch's grip, before settling on unclasping it and leaving it behind. Glancing back and forth between the still covered path and the diminishing magic on her fingertips, Evie hoped that she would find another way to the village.

She kept her eyes trained on the still figure, giving her a wide berth, but also waiting. Waiting for those damned green eyes to open and render Evie helpless, because no matter what her mother or Mal said, _she wasn't stupid_. She knew the only reason she was able to knock Mal down was because she hadn't expected it. 

The blue haired girl walked backwards, bumping into the trees, but unwilling to turn her back on Mal. She had learned early on that it was never smart to turn your back on Mal.

And yet...

Evie swallowed hard as she quickened her pace, finally turning around when she could no longer make out Mal's still form or purple locks. Evie started up a sprint, willing herself to run fast enough just to find the end of the forest before Mal woke up.

She pushed herself to keep running, because it was only a matter of time. It was only a matter of time before Mal woke back up and the trees came alive for and this time for blood. It was only a matter of time before she reached the en of the forest and found safety.

It was only a matter of time and Evie wasn't sure which one was going to come first, but she wasn't going to wait and find out.

(She had promised Raven that she would take care of herself. That Raven didn't need to worry about her, because she would be fine and that she would see her again.

She hadn't seen Snow White- Not since a guard had taken Snow on a walk and returned alone. Not since her mother claimed Snow White was a traitor and was to be brought back dead or alive-but had promised herself that she would do whatever it took to survive to see her big sister again.)

Evie ignored the burning in her legs and chest, and pushed herself to go faster at the sight of light slowly creeping through the dark forest. The blue haired girl fell to her knees as she finally escaped the forest, laughing hysterically as the snow clung to her hands and dress.

Gods, how long had she been in the Forbidden Fortress? Snow fell from the cloudy sky in slow clumps, landing this way and that. It was a pretty sight, but Evie noticed uneasily that the clumps were beginning to fall quicker than before.

Standing on shaky feet, Evie looked across the tree line, hoping to see something that would lead her to the village. But all she could find was the edge on the cliff and the forest line that she had just come from-

Where the trees were swaying.

Evie watched in horror as the trees began to slowly sway, before they stopped. She held her breath as the trees began to sway once more then stop, before repeating.

Evie scrambled to her feet and began to look around frantically. Mal might have only been half fae, but she was still _fae_ and she commanded the trees of the Forbidden Forest to do whatever came to her twisted mind and the trees were happy to serve her.

She couldn't go back-wouldn't go back- she'd die if she did. And she would die, because Mal had been mad earlier, but she had been in one of her 'playful' moods when she had found Evie. But Evie had changed that and now the half fae was out for blood. And she _couldn't_ die. She promised Raven and Snow she would see them again. She wanted to _live_. She just need to find a place-any place-

_There!_ Evie squinted as she made out the shape of a cottage. Honestly, it could've been a cave and Evie still would be grateful. The blue haired girl looked down at the cliff and whimpered at the waves below. They were rough and bound to be cold, but a quick glance at the trees told her Mal was coming closer to waking.

The trees could bend to Mal's will all they wanted, but Evie wouldn't.

Taking a deep breath, Evie ran and threw herself off the cliff edge.


End file.
